


Lost and found

by Someone23



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M, Mavi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone23/pseuds/Someone23
Summary: Mitch finds himself lost and drives aimlessly through a storm. He drives to Avi's house, even after so long without a conversation. And being lost is when he finds himself.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Avi Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lost and found

He parked the car. It was raining so hard that he barely reinforces the house a few meters away or the firm and solid mass of the truck just ahead of him. He licked his dry lips, the hands trembling as he loosened the belt and on one last impulse he got out of the car and ran towards the front door. The glass walls gave his first view, Avi was sitting on a comfortable sofa and seemed to be reading while drinking what Mitch intuitively knew was bourbon. He pressed the bell and saw the man startled by lifting his head and looking towards the door. The dark eyebrows furrowed as he quickly stood up.

“Mitch?” The low tone hit him as hard as the cold shiver “Come on, let's get you some dry clothes and something to warm you up.”

He led the youngest into the small house, and Mitch immediately sighed his thanks for the warmth the fireplace provided. Avi didn't ask any more questions, just went to the bathroom on the first floor of the house and came back with two towels.

“Here, let's dry you out.” Avi kept his voice low, Mitch didn't know if the goosebumps on his skin were from the cold or the other man's voice. “What did you come to do so far in the north?”

Mitch did not respond by letting Avi slips around with one of the towels before using the second to gently start drying his hair. The delicacy with which he rubbed his hair and looked concerned. Mitch would not have reasoned that he was worried, considering he had driven for almost 4 hours in the middle of a storm. But that was one of the good things about Avi, he wouldn’t press to find out why after almost a year of exchanging very few words, in the middle of a pandemic and a storm, Mitch had appeared at his door.

“We'll get you some dry clothes, I think I still have some coffee.” Avi murmured, pulling him farther into the house. The upstairs to one of the two bedrooms, the master bedroom with a wall of windows and solid wood furniture. The jew entered in the closet taking some soft flannel shirt and some pairs of pants “I will make you feel comfortable, if you want to take a hot shower you can use the bathroom” indicated the other door of the room “you don't have to hurry, ok? Just tell me if I need to tell Scott or Kirstin?”

Mitch sighed, closing his eyes and squeezing the towel around his shoulders. “Scott is probably worried, and he must have called Kirstin, Kevin, and Matt by now by then...”

“I'm going to call Scott,” Avi said in a firm voice, reached out to caress his thin face, his hand brushing his stubble. “Just take a shower and try to relax, okay?”

Mitch found himself tilting his face to the other's touch, but Avi just smiled and left him with the privacy that Mitch wasn't even sure he wanted. After all, he had run away from his own home simply because he couldn't be alone. He couldn't be alone. Then it was with a sigh that he headed for the bathroom, a hot shower, and then he chose checkered pants and a green shirt. Avi's scent surrounded him and it was strong, solid, and safe, it reminded him of the smell of a fresh and woody pine tree at the same time. He went downstairs to the open room and when he turned to the kitchen, he saw Avi leaning on one of the counters talking on his cell phone, he picked up the end of the conversation.

“Scott, I already said I don't know.” A little frustration came to his face as he rubbed his long beard. “I told you exactly what happened, he came here soaked and pale I just put him in to take a shower before I called you.”

Avi looked up when he heard Mitch's subtle footsteps and moved to the coffee maker that rested off the stove. “I'm going to hang up and later when he's feeling better call you...” he stopped listening to the answer and rolled his eyes “when he wants, he'll call you.”

He hung up without waiting for a reply as he reached for a mug from the top cupboard. Mitch walked over to sit on the island stool, pulled the plate of cookies close almost immediately as if he had just realized he was hungry. Avi had her back to him, her broad back protected by a gray shirt and her hair in her usual bun. Avi turned to the fridge for some milk and added the mug before handing it to Mitch.

“There, now you're dry and warm.” Avi smiled and it was the gentle smile that always existed on his lips. “I figured you were hungry; do you want me to make you a sandwich?”

“The cookies are good,” Mitch mumbled before taking a sip from the mug. “And your coffee is still wonderful, I have no idea how considering you hate coffee.”

Avi continued to smile at him before stealing one of the cookies from the plate. “Can you believe I made the cookies?”

“No!” Mitch let out a laugh leaning over the counter towards Avi who was leaning towards Mitch for his part. “Avi Kaplan now bakes?”

Avi shrugged in response and ate another mouthful of the cookie. They looked at each other and Mitch sighed before hiding behind the mug, Avi stretched out his hand holding his thumb by caressing the tendon.

“Beau is cheating on me.” He murmured, letting the mug land on the island again. “I accidentally picked up some conversations on his cell phone. I swear I wasn't spying; it was totally by chance.”

Avi pushed the plate towards him and Mitch took another cookie and nibbled on it. “Having an affair with a fan, I knew there was something wrong. I knew there was something wrong, but I preferred to believe that he was just stressed because he was postponing the recordings of the album, he is not being able to do shows... I don't know. You know, I think I wanted to believe it was anything but that.”

Avi licked his lips and was quiet. Mitch took another sip of coffee and sighed with a small, disparaging smile on his lips.

“I didn't even confront him; I just left the house and got the car. I started driving around Los Angeles, but I couldn't think of going home and I couldn't go to Scott. When I realized I was going up for the I-5, I think I wanted the security I always felt with you and I know how… stupid… it is to say that considering how things ended up between us.”

Avi's hands wrapped around Mitch's and pulled them a little to attract his attention. “I know that things didn't end in the best way, but I still care about you.” He leaned over a little, keeping his voice low, even though they were alone in the house. “If you need me to go over there and get him out of your house, that's what I'm going to do. If you need me to beat him up, then I'll beat him up. If you need me to just hold you, then I will hold you. I am here and I will continue here.”

Mitch shook his head and sighed “things shouldn't be like this, Avi. We… you and me, we…”

“We decided that we could not risk our friendship by entering into a relationship.” Avi nodded, his voice getting heavier “And having made that decision almost cost us our friendship. So, I'm telling you that I'll be here for whatever you need.”

Mitch played with Avi's hand, his fingertips following the veins and feeling the calluses. “Is Scott really worried?”

“Yeah, it looks like Beau called him when he couldn't get you to answer your cell phone. Something about him being turned off?” He saw Mitch nod, still very focused on following the lines of his hands. “He was surprised when I called, but I swear I heard a suspicious tone.”

Mitch smiled and shrugged “he knew, he always knew it was not an act he provoked whenever he could. I know it was a joke between the five of us, but Scott knew he had a real background.” Thunder made the youngest cringe slightly, his eyes drawn to the glass wall at the back of the kitchen, the wind rattling the leaves of the trees at the edge of the cliff, but the truth is that Mitch was looking up at a gray sky so heavy and frightening that lightning struck the ground.

“I know you are a forest man, but did you need to come and live in the middle of one?” He raised his eyebrows, Avi's smile made him feel comfortable in his chest. “I can see you chopping wood, all manly like a farmer wearing checkered flannels and an ax in your hands.” Avi raised his eyebrows in response and shook his head before walking away to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Mitch went back to playing with the cookies and sighed shaking his head, ran his hands through his short hair, and sighed again. The light blinked once forcing the two men to look up, blinked the second time, and the third time it simply went out. Even though it wasn't yet night, they looked at each other and Avi nodded into the living room. The fireplace is lit providing light and heat until the electric light returns. Avi tossed the blanket to Mitch before picking up a broken log and bending over to feed the fire. The youngest looked out the window watching the rain increase and promptly wrapped himself in the blanket. He looks away to watch Avi clean his hands and put the poker in place before sitting next to him on the couch. They looked at each other for a moment that lasted until the next thunder sounded and Mitch winced again. Avi pulled him close, putting his arm around his thin shoulders as he stretched out his legs, resting his feet on the low table in front of the sofa.

Mitch found himself sinking against Avi's protective body and lulled by the other's heat, he fell asleep before he could stop himself.

*

“So, he just went up to Visalia without warning?” Kirstin was frowning at Scott from the cell phone screen. “Did it just go up, with no plausible explanation? Didn't Avi say anything else?”

“Only that he was soaked with rain and looked like he was crying.” Scott sighed, running his fingers nervously through his light hair. “I don't understand what the hell he was doing going after Avi, after so long.”

“Did Beau say if they fought?” Kirstin returned to the issue they had already discussed. “He wouldn't just get in the car and end up in Visalia for no reason, Scott. Either he finally freaked out and decided to drop everything to be with Avi, or he and Beau had an ugly fight, and he didn't want to get us involved.”

“I find it easier to be something with Beau than him freaking out to be with Avi.” Scott frowned, moved his hand to pet the dog lying beside him. “I mean, they had that fight when Avi decided to leave the band. Mitch refused to tell us whether they were together or not, and for months we couldn't speak on Kaplan's behalf without him getting angry.”

The two friends looked at each other in silence before shaking their heads lost in what was happening to the other two. Kirstin bit his bottom lip and muttered in a guilty tone, “I wish they were together; I have nothing to do with Beau, but that would kind of bring Avi back.” Scott sighed and nodded, not wanting to think about the implications this would have in the future.

“I think we need to make sure Mitch is okay first, I'm going to let him be quiet for today, but tomorrow I'm calling and wanting answers.” Scott sentenced and saw his friend nod. Yes, they would give some time, but even if it was necessary to go to where Avi was hidden in the middle of the forest, they would find out what was happening.

*

He opened his eyes to see that the darkness was stronger and that, contrary to what he remembered, he was lying on a comfortable bed. The soft covers surrounded him, and he immediately registered one arm around his waist and the warm body lodged behind his back. He sighed contentedly snuggling closer to Avi and the arm around his waist squeezed him gently.

“How long did I sleep?” He asked, sliding his fingers down the arm.

“Difficult to say, the light has not returned, but I imagine it would be two or three hours.” The deep voice somewhere near the back of Mitch's neck made the skinny body shiver even harder and the younger one immediately pressed against the older one. “You slept on the couch, but I didn't want to leave you there, so I went up to my room.” Mitch bit his bottom lip and intertwined his fingers with the man's before hearing the complement “No one can say that I don't treat my queen as she deserves.” The youngest forced himself to turn to face Avi, however much the darkness prevented the real exchange, with his free fingers traced the contours of the man's collarbone.

“When you left, I practically forbade everyone to call me queen or mommy for a while.” He whispered with a sigh, “the problem was when escaped, and we were in public and I needed to contain my expression.” He felt Avi's fingers slide along the line of his spine and held his groan, but he couldn't contain the tremor.

“I was lying here while you were sleeping, and I was remembering our fight.” Avi decided to ignore the younger boy's tremor and continued to strum the line of his spine. “The way we shout at each other and the look you gave me before you slam the door in my face.”

“I couldn't accept that you were leaving, as much as I knew that my engagement was a big part of your decision.” He licked his lips trying to keep his face away from Avi's. “After all the support you gave me, I needed you and I wanted to be selfish enough to keep you with me even though I was engaged to someone else.” He slid his fingertip over the collar of his shirt. “I ignored all your needs, your homesickness, and our problems and focused on what I wanted.”

Avi clutched him to his body, subtly drawing the youngest's attention out of his head. “But now we are here, so what is stopping us? Before it was our friendship and the band... I'm not in the band anymore and well, it's not like our friendship was still as strong as it was. So, tell me what stops us now?”

He felt Mitch tense up and immediately realized he shouldn't have said anything. His heart hammering against his rib cage in anticipation of being hurt again. He swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth as the seconds dragged on so it was in a lower, more controlled voice that he continued, “What stops us is the fact that you don't want me anymore.”

Slowly he took his hand from Mitch's back and let it rest on the bed, the silence spread even more strained between them. Avi used those minutes to try to compose himself a little before speaking in a calm voice “you should talk to him, to Beau… maybe to fix things yet. Trying to understand what led to the betrayal and talking about it, it will hurt, but maybe you will get to a better place.” Mitch rolled away from him and Avi sat down almost immediately.

“I will let you sleep.” He got up and went to the door, his hand gripping the frame tightly. “Good night Mitch”

He didn't wait for an answer before leaving, his feet touching the heated wood of the corridor following the stairs. He went straight to the kitchen cabinet where he knew the bottle he wanted was, the dark didn't stop him from doing much. Perhaps he helped himself to a larger dose of whiskey than he would normally have, but perhaps he was allowed to do so at that time. He left the bottle on the low table and sat on the sofa, the fireplace was hot now, took a long sip before resting the back of the head against the upholstery. The taste of whiskey has never been so bitter.

“It hurt to see you go.” Mitch's voice was vulnerable. “It hurt and I know, I just admitted to you that I was being selfish, but I felt alone. Unprotected. You told me you would be there; you were my floor for so long and then you got up and left because I was hurting you. And it hurt.” Mitch approached the couch, saw that Avi hadn't moved just opened his eyes. The trees still shook from the fury of the wind and the heavy drops of water hit the windows. He sat down next to the daddy bass and rested his hand against his knee.

“It hurt and the truth is that every time I look at Matt it still hurts me.” Mitch stared at the embers in the fireplace. “Sometimes I find myself thinking that you're going to walk in the door with some proteins shake and make me take it. You will either lie with me watching SpongeBob or even let me tease you on stage and while the fans scream you look at me in that way that makes me shiver and I will keep teasing you.”

Avi turned to face him, the glass still firm in his hand.

“It hurts when I can't sleep and I can't slip to your bed, just for you to hold me. It hurts when I just want to do some improvised jam and Scott just doesn't take the cues the way you would. It hurts when nobody wants to go shopping with me, just to hold my thirty bags and keep smiling.”

Mitch shrugged and bit his bottom lip. “Being without you hurts and I had to learn to live with this pain. I had to learn to hide this pain because you were not there and now… you are here in front of me, and… God, you are so I need… I just want to get involved in you and never let you go. Avi, I want to wake up with your voice wishing me good morning. I want to sink into your arms and feel protected again, but then when we get back to the tour, I'm going to have to live with this pain of not having you again. So, I'm here divided between giving myself to you and being happy for a few moments or just swallowing and continuing with this pain that is already my companion. Tell me what to do, what is the right decision?”

Avi moved slowly, placing the glass beside the bottle on the low table. And then he leaned over to the youngest and kissed him anxiously. It was that line that they drew years ago and had never dared to cross. They could hug each other, flirt openly, they could sleep together, they could even almost kiss just for a joke, but they never... NEVER... had they ever really kissed. Whenever they were almost there, something brought them back to reality. The band. Avi's conservative family. The desires of life that diverged between the two. Avi wanted children. Mitch wanted to be free around the world.

But at that moment, in that fleeting instant in which lips met and the energy passed through the two bodies... they got lost and found each other.

They moved away just the minimum for their breaths to still mix and their noses to brush. Avi raised his hand to Mitch's jaw and whispered in his voice so deep that Mitch felt it deep in his chest. “We stopped fighting. I'm too tired to keep swimming against what I feel, I'm tired of being unhappy and alone because none of them are you. So, my suggestion is that we find solutions to the problems as they arise. We sit and talk about what we want and how we can achieve it together.”

Mitch rested his forehead against the man's and sighed, breathing in the fresh scent of pine mixed with whiskey in Avi's breath. “By the Goddess, I missed you so much.”

Lips clashed again, more urgent and needy, his hands searching for each other, and in the blink of eyes, Mitch crawled into Avi's lap. The thin hands slid through Avi's dark hair, loosening it from the loose bun, yes, he liked it when the long hair was loose. He sighed when the bassist's tongue trailed over his lip and then Avi took advantage of the sigh to grab the younger man's neck by deepening the kiss. Mitch's greedy hands pulled Avi's shirt away, exposing the pale chest of well-built muscles and soft hair. The mouth slid down Avi's long neck, attacking him with his teeth, heard the hoarse groan, and smiled against Avi's skin. His teeth closed tightly around the curve of his neck, hearing the moan louder.

“Let me take care of you?” Mitch whispered against the older man's ear, nibbled on his earlobe when steady hands reached his hips and squeezed them. Avi smiled when the long nails slid across his chest towards his pants, he wasn't trying to hide that the excitement was already showing clear signs. Mitch's teeth brushed over his collarbone, nibbling enough to leave a reddish mark before the tongue soothed the skin. His fingers brushing over the soft hair that spread across his chest and created a trail through his abdomen, he felt his muscles tighten. He got up from Avi's lap and slid down the older man's body until he was kneeling between his legs. His lips touching the muscles of his abdomen, he looked up and almost couldn't see Avi's face.

“Light the fireplace.” He asked while playing with the waistband of his pants. “I want to be able to look at you.” Avi moved a little awkwardly as Mitch sat on the floor stealing the glass still full of whiskey, took a few small sips while the jew lit the fireplace again.

He emptied the glass, feeling a drop drip from the corner of his lips, stood up, pulling Avi by the bare shoulder. The green eyes immediately noticed the trail of whiskey on the pointed chin and immediately bent down, dragging his tongue to pick up any particles of the drink. Mitch threw his arms around his strong shoulders before stealing a small kiss and maneuvering them both to push him on the couch. Avi fell with a smile, the orange light from the fireplace hitting his face, casting shadows across his body.  
“You are as beautiful as an angel, but those eyes...” Mitch bit his bottom lip as he leaned toward him with his hands on his knees. “These are the eyes of a demon, a delicious demon.” He dropped to his knees as he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Avi's face.

He carefully slid his nails through the volume of his pants and felt Avi shiver as his lips parted and let the air escape. He lifted his hips, feeling his pants being pulled down, nails caressing his pale thighs.

“Fuck.” He heard the sigh as leaned over to kiss the inside of his thigh, his nose rising toward the groin. Avi closed his eyes and let himself sink against the sofa, colors exploded behind his eyelids, and he felt could fall apart against Mitch's warm hands. “Mitchie” moaned, licking dry lips, his brows furrowed when he felt something hot and wet take his dick.

Mitch looked up to see Avi eyes closed and lips parted, eyebrows furrowed as his chest rose and fell harder. He released the member and kissed it gently before whispering “Big daddy, look at me.” What he did not expect were green eyes with pupils so dilated that they could easily pass for black. Or the way Avi's nostrils narrowed as he took a deep breath, let alone the slender fingers holding him by the scruff. “So, daddy, be sure to look at your girl… let's dance to our music tonight, okay? And you're going to take care of your queen, aren't you?” His lips brushed against the foreskin.

“I will.” Avi's low voice filled Mitch's mouth with saliva. A malicious smile spread across the youngest's lips. Oh yes! It would be a delicious night of that he had no doubts.

*

He blinked, feeling the warm body around him, the ring of a cell phone very close. He heard Avi grunt and take his hand from his waist to grab the cell phone on the low table. They had slept on the floor wrapped in the blanket while their clothes were thrown across the room. He groaned, lying on his back and rubbing his face, Avi was looking at the phone screen with a frown. “Scott is calling me, but I'm sure he wants to talk to you.”  
Mitch sighed and stretched, kissing him on the jaw covered by his shaggy beard. He took out his cell phone while Avi lay down again with a sigh. “Scott, I just woke up, so how can the interrogation be after I have my third mug of coffee?” he spoke as soon as he answered, he felt Avi's silent laughter shaking his shoulders. “Of course, I believe you two would like to put on some clothes. The glass walls are giving us a great view, who would have thought the big daddy would be really big.”

Mitch squirmed to look toward the door to see a smug-looking Scott and Kirstin laughing beside him. He hung up the phone and pushed Avi gently. “Scott and Kirstin are at the door.”

“Then send them away and go back to sleep.” Avi grunted with his eyes closed, Mitch held his laugh trying again “Daddy, Scott, and Kirstin are standing at the door watching us through the windows.”

Avi sighed and opened his eyes to face an amused Mitch.

“And I just wanted a quiet day with you.” He grunted sitting up, looked around behind his pants, finding them on the back of the sofa, stretched out, and grabbed them by the legs, and with a little juggling got dressed. “You can go up; I'll make the living room for the visitors while you get ready and then I take my shower.”

Mitch wrapped himself in the blanket, but before Avi got up he grabbed him by the beard and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Avi stood up still yawning as Mitch escaped into the bedroom, straightened his pants before opening the door to find two people he hadn't seen in a while.

“My God, your hair is huge.” Kirstin's eyes widened, smiling. “I want to hug you, but something tells me it's better to wait for you to shower for this.”  
Scott burst out laughing as Avi rolled his eyes and passed them. He ignored the curious looks as he gathered his clothes and tossed the pillows back onto the sofa. “You guys arrived early.”

“Well...” Scott started while lifting a box as a sign of peace. “Mitch's cell phone is still off and it's not as early as you think, it must be past 3 pm.”

Avi squirmed to look at the clock above the fireplace and grunted, picking up the shirt to put on. He left the clothes Mitch was wearing on the couch and motioned for the other two to follow him into the kitchen.

“It is a beautiful house.” Kirstin hummed. “Small, cozy, and manly.”

Avi busied himself with turning on the coffee maker before looking at the two. “I know that you are curious and concerned. The fact that they are here makes this very clear, considering that they never came to my house.” Avi's tone of voice was calm and polite, but enough to make them both uncomfortable. “I understand, you guys supported my decision and then things got complicated. I just want to make it clear, that he's important to me and I'm not kidding.”

“Okay, so I want to make it clear that you two are important to us and that we are happy that you finally got it right.” Scott left the box on the island counter and came around, stopping in front of Avi. “I miss you and I'm sorry for the way we ended up moving away, our friendship was not a business. I should have acted differently.” The blonde opened his arms and waited until Avi moved towards him and a necessary hug was exchanged between the two.

“Now that the boys are right, am I going to have to wait for Mitch to come down to hear the gossip?” Kirstin smiled leaning on the counter, saw Avi nod, and immediately pouted “Avi, you're not being fun. I want the details of how you guys poured your hearts out to each other and who kissed who first!”

“I talked about my feelings and Avi kissed me.” Mitch entered the kitchen running his hands through his short hair. “It's a little tricky to look beautiful without all my makeup and creams and I'm not sure I want to leave you two alone with him.”

Avi smiled and approached him, wrapping him in his arms, putting his face against his slender neck “you are beautiful my queen, you are always beautiful.” Mitch leaned over to kiss him where the bite was escaping by the collar of his shirt “go take your shower daddy, I'll make your tea.”

Avi walked away, placing a careful kiss on his cheek and leaving without saying anything to the other two. Scott crossed his arms over his broad chest and raised his clear eyebrows. Mitch busied himself picking up the mugs where he had seen Avi stir the day before, picking up four mugs and setting them on the counter. He started rummaging through the cabinets to find where Avi kept his teas and a kettle.

“Beau is cheating me.” He spoke calmly while fiddling with things. “No, I'm not using Avi to pay back. I left the house and walked around aimlessly until I realized I was coming here, the storm caught me halfway.” He filled the kettle he found with some water and set it on the stove. He went back to looking for teas, “we don't know where things are going to take us, but we get tired of fighting it. So, if you have something to complain about, I tell you to complain now.” He found a wooden box and a collection of teas inside, chose Avi's favorite, and put the bag in the empty mug. He took a deep breath and finally turned to look at the two friends.

“My only complaint is that the two of you took this chase long enough.” Kirstin nibbled on one of the donuts they had brought. Mitch rolled his eyes at her before looking at Scott who was leaning against one of the counters. “I agree with Kirstin, you should have done these years ago. And if you want, I’ll get Mark, and we’ll throw Beau on the street with his stuff.”

Mitch laughed, rubbing his stubble, relief flooding his stomach. “We will interrogate you for the sordid details when Avi is away.” Kirstin broke into a cat smile while Scott let out a low laugh before speaking, arching his eyebrows “I don't know Kirstin, I think I've seen more of Avi than I would like.”

Mitch licked his lips before playing with the same cheeky tone as always “I'm sure I haven't seen enough yet.”

And then the three bursts into a laugh that echoed through the house. Avi was rubbing his hair when he heard it through the open door, gave a small smile shaking his head. He had missed that.


End file.
